Sin limites
by Milenka24
Summary: Lukaz está preocupado ya que vio llegar a Emil llorando a casa, quiere ayudarlo pero la distancia de los últimos 2 años ha mermado un poco su confianza... Un lazo sanguíneo no es un impedimento para que el amor pueda triunfar, amor es amor a pesar de todo - NorIce! AU Incesto! one-shot (LEMON) advertencias dentro!


Hi!~ ^^

ultimamente he estado obsesionada con esta pareja xD es TAN hermosa! amo el incesto!

Esta historia está dedicada a las admins de la página Norway x Iceland :D y a todas las fans de ahí

También a Miku D Juri que ya casi termino el capi de mi otro fic *-* espero te guste!

y a mis compañeras rolers Daysy (usser de Noru) y a Cata (usser de Denmark) las dos son un desmadre xD por si las dudas yo roleo a Ice lol xD

amm advertencias!

**LEMON**

**INCESTO**

**al final me emocioné y como no supe hacerle un final decente le puse Mpreg xDDD**

espero que no esté tan OoC

Noruega: Lukaz

Iceland: Emil

En esta historia ambos son hermanos biológicos, he visto en otros fics que los ponen como medio hermanos pero nah, aqui son hermanos de sangre ^^

ammm mención de Hong Kong: Xiang y antes de que me maten o algo por el estilo, NO hay HongIce u.u puede parecer pero no

Espero les guste! ^^ es mi primer lemon D: no sean tan malas!

so... enjoy!

* * *

**_~Sin límites~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Paseó sus dedos con lentitud por la blanca piel de porcelana bajo suyo mientras devoraba aquella pequeña boca que tanto lo volvía loco, sintiendo como el pequeño cuerpo contrario temblaba por el contacto. En ese momento no recordaba bien el cómo habían llegado a esa situación, pero un nombre asiático cruzó su mente… ah, ya recordaba. Verlo en la puerta con una mirada dolida en sus violetas orbes le rompió el corazón aunque no le abrazó, se veía tan frágil que pensaba que en cualquier momento se podría romper si le abrazaba, ese miedo de que el menor se desquebrajara aumentó cuando lo escuchó sollozar y una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos. Por supuesto el albino no se daba cuenta de que era observado desde la barra de la cocina por su hermano. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter escolar y subió las escaleras aventando su mochila en el pasillo importándole poco que Lukaz le riñese por aquello.

Lukaz jamás había visto en tal estado, eran contadas las veces que le había visto llorar o el menor le permitía verlo llorar cuando ya no soportaba la situación y entonces se refugiaba en él, ¿Pero por qué ahora no le buscaba como antes? ¿No se supone que es su hermano mayor y debe acudir a él para encontrar la calma y tranquilidad que siente perdidas? Un nombre: Xiang. Frunció el ceño con disgusto, hace unos 2 años que Emil había conocido al asiático, desde ese entonces se volvió más independiente; no era que le molestara que su hermanito creciera y madurara aunque era muy maduro para su edad en ese entonces, pero antes de la aparición de ese chico, Emil era más apegado a él, convivían como cualquier par de hermanos aunque con una conexión especial con la que se entendían sin tener que mencionar palabra alguna, con casi imperceptibles gestos, miradas sutiles, acciones. A veces pensaba que el amor entre ellos pasaba lo fraternal, claro que el albino no se daba cuenta por la inocencia e ingenuidad que poseía, pero el mayor si, y no se molestaba en negarlo, pero nunca lo habló con su hermano por miedo a cómo reaccionara. Pero con la aparición de aquel chico su hermano cambió por completo su actitud para con él, de un día para otro comenzó a alejarse, sus problemas ya no se los contaba, ni le llamaba "hermano", trataba de no estar tanto tiempo con él, casi no charlaban salvo que fuera muy necesario…

¿Dónde estaba aquél Emil que casi lo adoraba? Luego vinieron las "agradables" visitas de ese chico el cual le parecía muy molesto, se acercaba mucho a su hermano. No le agradaba para nada. Recordó que un par de veces discutió fuertemente con Emil por ese amigo suyo, pero el albino se hacía de oídos sordos aunque podía aun notar un deje de dolor en sus ojos, no lo comprendía del todo.

Salió de sus pensamientos y a paso firme subió las escaleras, no importaba si su hermano se enojara con él, tenía que saber qué le sucedía. Fue un tonto al aceptar aquella distancia que el ojivioleta impuso. Dio por excusa que era la adolescencia pero había algo atrás de aquel comportamiento. Se arrepentía mil veces de permitirlo, había sido su refugio después del fallecimiento de sus padres y por eso le protegió, debía ser fuerte por ambos aunque Lukaz se estuviera desmoronando por dentro, seguiría adelante por el bien de Emil, pequeño en ese entonces el cual no entendía lo que había pasado.

Pasó su mano por el barandal de madera de roble y echó un vistazo a su alrededor, era SU casa, la consiguió con sus esfuerzos. Agradeció a Tino y a Bewrald el haberlos cuidado después de lo de sus padres, pero en cuanto pudo trabajar comenzó a juntar dinero y con un poco de ayuda monetaria por parte de sus tutores, pudo comprar esa casa en donde se fue a vivir con Emil una vez que Lukaz consiguió la mayoría de edad. Consiguió un empleo estable y con lo que ganaba demostró que podía mantener a su hermano y a él mismo. Se prometió que nunca le faltaría nada a Emil. Pero falló, falló como hermano.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta del albino, levantó la mano y antes de que tocara la puerta pudo escuchar lastimeros sollozos. El corazón se le estrujó pero su expresión no cambió, no mostraba emoción alguna en su rostro desde que la distancia entre ellos comenzó a hacerse más notoria, no valía la pena, no si Emil no las veía, porque él podía sonreír si su hermano lo causaba. Echó al carajo los modales y abrió la puerta la cual no estaba asegurada para su suerte y le vio… ahí tumbado boca arriba con el brazo tapando sus ojos, de sus labios escapaban leves sollozos y su pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente por la respiración agitada que provocaba el llorar.

Lukaz desconoció a su hermano, siempre fuerte e indiferente igual que él, que no se dejaba afectar por nada ni nadie. Pero verlo ahí llorando le recordó en el funeral, donde Emil lloraba terriblemente por la pérdida de sus progenitores mientras Lukaz le abrazaba fuertemente. Se veía tan frágil, pequeño, vulnerable… indefenso.

Con paso vacilante se acercó hasta el chico y se arrodilló a un lado, quitando con suavidad el brazo para verle. Emil no hizo nada para apartarle y vio los oscuros orbes azules de su hermano mayor, aparentemente le veían vacíamente, pero no, había suma preocupación en ellos y angustia. Esto hizo que sus ojos se volvieran a humedecer. Lukaz entendió el mensaje, se levantó y se acomodó junto a su hermano abrazándole fuertemente mientras el menor correspondía el abrazo y escondía su rostro en el pecho del mayor, finalmente quebrándose, empapando la pulcra camisa de Lukaz al cual no le importó. Comenzó a acariciarle sus cabellos plateados que despedían un aroma agradable. Le escuchó murmurar algo pero no lo entendió pues su voz se amortiguó en su pecho. Pegó su rostro en la cabeza del menor.

-No te escuché Emil…- su voz era suave y plana pero con un cariño inmenso que solo el menor podía descifrar.

-P-perdóname…- murmuró removiéndose un poco entre los brazos de su hermano, sintiendo como el aroma que emanaba su hermano le llenaba los sentidos llevándolo a tiempos pasados, 2 años atrás donde estaban bien y solo eran ellos 2 en el mundo, en su propio mundo el cual Lukaz se encargó de construir especialmente para ellos, sin molestos intrusos que perturbaran su paz. El mayor parpadeó algo desconcertado.

-¿De qué hablas?- El menor se apartó suavemente sintiendo un poco de frío, su cuerpo resintió el abandono del calor que su hermano emanaba. Se sentó sobre la cama siendo imitado por el mayor. Emil no sabía por dónde empezar, se sentía terriblemente culpable. Tomó un poco de aire para calmarse pero en ningún momento subió la vista, no se sentía listo para enfrentar la mirada de Lukaz, el cual lo notó y con suma delicadeza le tomó del rostro con ambas manos y con los pulgares limpió las lágrimas, borrando todo vestigio que pudo haber quedado y por consecuencia y agrado para su vista, Emil se sonrojó tiernamente. Pero no debía pensar en esas cosas, tenía que averiguar qué tenía así a su hermano y por qué le pedía disculpas. El menor se sorbió la nariz y jugó un poco con las mangas largas de su suéter, inseguro.

-Por todo este tiempo…- suspiró sonoramente y tardó algunos segundos en seguir hablando -… hay una razón por la que… me he estado comportando así contigo…- Lukaz se sorprendió, al parecer su hermano había llegado al límite, pero había algo que no le cuadraba y frunció el ceño.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con Xiang?- el nombre del chico lo soltó despectivamente, no lo soportaba. Emil se sobresaltó un poco pero asintió, haciendo que el ceño se pronunciara más en el rostro de Lukaz. Un silencio les rodeó donde el mayor no se atrevió a cortarlo, sino Emil se arrepentiría y se guardaría todo.

-Poco después de… haber conocido a Xiang…- la voz le tembló un poco y agachó la mirada la cual fue cubierta por su flequillo –me hizo ver algo que estaba mal conmigo… algo no natural…- soltó una risilla para quitarse algo de tensión. El mayor estaba algo confundido pero muy en el fondo sabía a lo que se refería, aunque no quería guardarse ilusiones.

-… Creé una distancia entre nosotros porque creí que de esa manera lo olvidaría y se me pasaría…-

-Emil…-

-Me costó trabajo… tarde me di cuenta de que no funcionaba, pero no sabía cómo regresar a nuestra relación anterior…- tragó saliva y Lukaz se acercó hasta estar a escasos centímetros del menor el cual no se había percatado de la reducción de distancia.

-… soy cobarde y no enfrenté mi problema… no quería que me odiaras…- sus ojos se humedecieron nuevamente pero no se molestó en detenerlas –sé que está mal lo que siento…-

-Emil…- volvió a llamar al chico el cual volteó a verle con algo de sorpresa y vergüenza por la cercanía. Lukaz le tomó del mentón y posó sus labios sobre los contrarios, exaltando al menor el cual no sabía qué hacer. Hace tiempo que el mayor estaba tentado por esos delgados y rosados labios, tan suaves a la vista que de seguro tenían ese sabor amargo pero dulce de los caramelos de regaliz que consumía el albino. Emil cerró sus ojos y se relajó presionando sus labios contra los de su hermano pero un 'click' sonó en su cabeza, así que se separó con las mejillas rojas como manzanas sin ver la pequeña sonrisa satisfecha de Lukaz.

-¿P-por qué hiciste eso?- se tapó la boca con su mano siendo acechado por el mayor el cual se acercó más, obligándole a acostarse en la cama, quedando sobre él.

-Porque te quiero Emil… siempre te he visto más que como mi hermano…- azul opaco con violeta chocaron en una intensa conexión de miradas -¿Acaso tú no sientes lo mismo? ¿No fue por eso que te alejaste de mí?- la última pregunta sonó un poco dolida para Emil y se sobresaltó. Llevó una mano a la mejilla del mayor y acarició la nívea piel viendo como Lukaz cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la caricia.

-Lo siento Lukaz… pero esto está mal…- dijo con tristeza y algo quebrada la voz, se querían pero era mal visto por los demás por el simple hecho de ser hermanos.

-No me importa que esté mal, no me importa la opinión de los demás Emil…- abrió los ojos conectando nuevamente las miradas –No quiero que te vuelvas a alejar de mí… te quiero a mi lado…-

-Pero somos hermanos…-

-No importa, eso no cambia el hecho de que te ame…- Emil abrió más los ojos ante la confesión, el declarar eso conllevaba sentimientos muy fuertes e infinitos, justo lo que él sentía por Lukaz -¿Sientes lo mismo que yo Emil?-

-…Sí… sí, sí…- Lukaz sonrió y acercó su rostro al más joven, rozando su nariz con la contraria en una íntima caricia. Sintió como el menor se estremecía bajo suyo cuando ambas bocas hicieron contacto, un sublime contacto que hace tiempo ambos pedían a gritos. Los sentimientos de Emil se arremolinaron en su pecho sintiendo un agradable dolor amenazando con explotar. Le abrazó por el cuello haciendo que ambos cuerpos se pegaran creando en ellos corrientes eléctricas que recorrieron cada fibra de su ser. El mayor pasó su lengua por sobre los apetecibles labios del menor, pidiendo permiso para entrar el cual no le fue negado. Apenas Emil abrió un poco la boca la lengua de Lukaz se coló hacia la cavidad contraria enredándose con la del menor, comenzando una danza entre ambas donde Lukaz se dio la libertad de explorar cada recoveco de la boca de Emil. Tenía razón, su hermano tenía sabor a regaliz.

Ambos se habían perdido en aquel profundo beso que decía todo lo que sentían por el otro, sin necesidad de palabras. Sintieron como aquella conexión especial que tenían se fortalecía como nunca antes, como si ésta no se hubiera debilitado en esos 2 años de distancia. Las manos del mayor se aventuraron con cuidado bajo las ropas del menor, acariciando el plano abdomen sintiendo como Emil se estremecía por sus caricias y ahogaba un pequeño gemido en ambas bocas, lo tomó como buena señal y siguió explorando aquella piel de porcelana con la cual había soñado varias veces, y la realidad era mucho mejor que los sueños. Se separaron un par de centímetros por la falta de oxígeno y se miraron a los ojos, no hubo necesidad de palabras pues ambos supieron lo que querían.

Con delicadeza despojó al menor de las prendas superiores dejando que su vista se deleitara con tan semejante imagen: su adorable hermano sonrojado con los cabellos revueltos, la blanca y suave piel expuesta sólo para él y su pecho agitado, era una imagen que difícilmente borraría de su mente. Llevó una de sus manos al rostro contrario contorneando cada facción, grabándolas en su mente para siempre, como si leyera braile. Emil sólo se limitaba a soltar suaves suspiros, estaba nublada su mente que no captaba bien las cosas pero le gustaba. El mayor le besó el rostro con ternura para luego bajar por su cuello y morder levemente la clavícula arrebatando un gemido leve de los labios del menor, bajando sus manos a la cadera, remarcando con su pulgar esas sutiles curvas.

Emil con algo de torpeza impregnada con inocencia y miedo, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa ajena. Sus manos temblaban un poco haciendo reír levemente al mayor, el albino hizo un leve puchero pero se sonrojó cuando Lukaz tomó sus manos y las besó con suavidad, causando miles de sensaciones en su ser.

-Eres tan lindo Emil…- susurró en su oído, mordiendo un poco su lóbulo escuchando satisfactoriamente un gemido de parte de su hermano. Era como música para sus oídos, una melodía que siempre quería escuchar y solo él debía escucharla. Con ese pensamiento se separó algo brusco y clavó una mirada penetrante en la del menor, el cual confundido por el repentino cambio de su hermano se intimidó aunque curiosamente eso le excitó.

-Emil…- la voz del mayor sonó grave y algo demandante, haciendo sentir pequeño al chico, como cuando era más pequeño y le regañaba por alguna travesura -¿Estuviste con él?- Emil abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego le miró algo dolido.

-Por supuesto que no… ¿Acaso no me crees?- susurró herido y Lukaz se dio cuenta de su error, abrazándole con fuerza, besando con cariño su rostro y cabello a modo de disculpa.

-Lo siento… es sólo que…-

-Xiang es solamente mi mejor amigo…- jugó con el cuello de la camisa de mayor -… nunca haría algo que no fuera con… bueno…- balbuceó avergonzado provocando una sonrisa del mayor el cual le besó nuevamente en los labios con un amor infinito. Sus lenguas nuevamente se enredaron comenzando una fogosa danza entre ellas mientras las manos de Lukaz recorrían con libertad esa piel tan suave y fina que le había sido prohibida por el lazo sanguíneo pero que ahora no importaba, no mientras ambos se amaran. Emil finalmente se deshizo de la molesta prenda y con parsimonia y torpeza de principiante, acarició los desnudos brazos y hombros del mayor, sintiendo como la piel le quemaba con tan sublime contacto. Lukaz sentía como los pequeños dedos del ojivioleta le marcaban la piel con cada centímetro que recorría como si el calor que despedían se tatuara en él.

Bajó un poco mordiendo el lóbulo nuevamente obteniendo otro gemido algo retenido.

-No te reprimas Emil… quiero escucharte…- susurró en su oído. El otro simplemente asintió y dejó que su corazón se adueñara de su boca, dejando salir leves suspiros.

Las manos bajaron hasta el pantalón escolar con calma para no espantar a su hermano y desabrochó la cremallera. Esperó que Emil se negara o algo por el estilo, pero escuchó un "sigue" así que quitó con cuidado la prenda, pasando sus manos por las blancas y finas piernas del menor el cual suspiró sonoramente. Bajó su rostro dejando leves besos húmedos sobre el delgado cuello y mordió un poco la clavícula, arrancando un gemido de los labios del albino y fue bajando más hasta el pecho donde repartió besos sintiendo como se estremecía.

Emil se sentía mareado de tanta atención pero le encantaba, no entendía cómo había callado por tanto tiempo, sufriendo en silencio un amor prohibido el cual negaba con insistencia, pero no podía desaparecer. Le dolía ocultarlo pero era "lo mejor" para ambos, aunque nunca imaginó que Lukaz pasara por lo mismo que él. Enredó sus dedos en los dorados cabellos de su hermano hasta tocar ese broche en forma de cruz, un pequeño regalo que le había hecho cuando era niño, le sorprendía que aun la conservara y más que la utilizara.

El menor jadeó al sentir sus piernas al descubierto y a completa merced del rubio. Se tensó cuando una mano se aventuró en su entrepierna causándole miles de descargas por todo su cuerpo.

-Ahh… L-lukaz…- jadeó mirándolo y el nombrado levantó la vista encontrándose con un cuadro bastante sugerente: Emil con la boca semi abierta, sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas y sus ojos un poco empañados por las sensaciones que le causaba y con un deje de pasión, deseo, amor y algo de lujuria. Descubrió que el albino era muy sensible en cuanto a caricias se trataba por lo que aprovecharía eso al máximo. Tomó una de las esbeltas piernas del menor y besó toda la piel desde la pantorrilla hasta el interior del muslo con una infinita adoración y con algo de temor de lastimarlo, como si con un movimiento brusco lo fuera a romper. Se irguió un poco para verle completo, parecía un hermoso muñeco de porcelana con los brazos ahora levemente doblados a la altura de su cabeza, sus cabellos revueltos parecen finos hilos de plata.

-Eres hermoso…- el albino se sonrojó y quiso voltearse pero no se lo permitió pues tomó ambas manos y las colocó sobre su cabeza, aprisionándolas desde las muñecas con una mano, donde nuevamente azul opaco con violeta chocaron.

-No me importa lo que digan los demás Emil… no me importa que esté mal esto… prometí nunca dejarte solo y darte todo lo que necesitas…-

-Lukaz…- el menor susurró y una de esas escasas sonrisas que sólo le pertenecían al rubio se formó en sus labios, haciendo un equilibrio hermoso y armonioso con su sonrojo –Tampoco te dejaré solo… lo juro…- Lukaz sonrió y le besó como si cerraran un pacto, juntando ambos cuerpos como si quisiera fundirlos. El calor que ambos cuerpos emanaba era intenso, sacando a la luz emociones que no sabían que existían. Soltó sus manos y bajó una hasta la entrepierna del albino donde se dio cuenta que necesitaba atención. El chico miró hacia un lado avergonzado por la reacción de su cuerpo, pero necesitaba a gritos que el mayor le aliviara. Su pecho comenzó a dolerle en demasía, era una necesidad tan desesperante, como si esos 2 años se acumularan en ese momento.

-Lukaz…- gimió el chico al sentir cómo era acariciado en esa zona sobre el bóxer ajustado que le daba una vista apetitosa para el mayor.

Los besos, abrazos y caricias se fusionaron creando una burbuja donde ambos estaban atrapados, los dedos recorrían lugares que nunca antes había tocado, disfrutando de la textura tan suave como la ceda. Las manos aprisionando los cabellos dorados donde el broche terminó en la mesita de noche para que no se perdiera. Pequeños besos con algunos gemidos y suspiros formaban lazos que jamás se romperían, las manos se entrelazaban y los cuerpos se friccionaban entre sí buscando desesperadamente más contacto. Pedían ser uno solo para siempre. Las pequeñas manos recorrían cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro conociendo un terreno distinto pero deseado de alguien tan diferente pero tan igual a él.

Ambos sin nada que les cubriera tumbados sobre una anárquica cama se miraban con intensidad, diciéndose con sutiles movimientos lo que sentían, querían y deseaban. Emil no pudo evitar soltar un largo jadeo mezclado con dolor y placer al sentirse invadido por los dedos del mayor el cual le besaba cariñosamente las mejillas sonrojadas mientras la otra le daba atención a su hombría, distrayéndolo de esa temporal sensación de incomodidad.

Emil le abrazó por el cuello jadeando en su oído cuando los dedos comenzaron a moverse, dilatándolo. Su cuerpo se estremecía bajo el mayor el cual le susurraba tiernas palabras en el oído haciendo sonrojar al chico. Su hermano era muy directo al momento de decir las cosas.

Lukaz le besó con adoración al momento en que sus dedos salieron del interior para adentrarse por completo sintiendo como el chico ahogaba un gemido sincero y prolongado entre ambas bocas. Pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de los violetas ojos al tiempo que encajaba sus uñas en la espalda del mayor.

-Relájate Emil… ya pasará…- con sus labios borró las gotas salinas que surcaban las mejillas, el calor abrazador del interior del albino volvía loco a Lukaz, pero no quería dañarle con algún movimiento brusco si el otro aún no estaba acostumbrado a su intromisión. A Emil le dolió horriblemente pero poco a poco se adaptó a la invasión, quería sentirlo dentro de él sin ninguna restricción, que sus corazones hablaran por primera vez, que sus cuerpos se hicieran uno. Las caderas del menor hicieron un leve movimiento dándole la señal a Lukaz de que podía moverse.

Ambos cuerpos estaban perlados por el sudor que el calor les provocaba a sus cuerpos, los cabellos plateados de Emil estaban pegados a su frente. Lukaz le miró, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados con ese irresistible sonrojo que tanto adoraba y el subir y bajar de su pecho, le encantaba saber que era el único que lo ponía así y que sería el único, no permitiría que nadie más le tocase, ni siquiera ese asiático.

Lukaz le tomó de la cintura profundizando la invasión haciendo que ambos jadearan. Comenzó un lento vaivén mientras le besaba hambrientamente a tal punto que sus labios comenzaron a dolerle mientras que los de Emil estaban hinchados, si por él fuera lo besaría hasta que sus labios sangraran, ni el dolor le detendría en su deseo por besarle, eran demasiadas emociones como para detenerse y aguantarse. El vaivén comenzó a hacerse más rápido, frenético y profundo en un desesperado intento de llegar hasta lo más recóndito de su hermano, el calor que le abrazaba y lo estrecho que era casi le hace perder la cordura pero no tanto cómo el menor el cual gemía sin parar y arañaba la espalda. Para Emil era embriagante, alucinante, no había palabras para describir lo que sentía, el placer le nublaba el juicio, el acto en sí era perfecto y sublime, pero era más especial por el simple hecho de que lo compartía con Lukaz.

Los labios se buscaron nuevamente con desesperación, soltando el nombre del contrario en gemidos que llenaban la habitación. Ambos fueron dejando marcas en el otro, pequeñas mordidas en el cuello y clavícula adornaban la blanca e inmaculada piel de Emil mientras que rasguños decoraban la espalda, hombros y brazos de Lukaz.

Lukaz cambió la posición, sentándose un poco haciendo que Emil estuviera sobre él en su regazo viéndose de frente, haciendo más profundas las embestidas y los gemidos y jadeos de Emil más constantes. El menor se abrazó del cuello mientras el rubio pasaba sus brazos por la pequeña cintura y pegándolo hacia él, donde ambos podían sentir el frenético latir de los corazones golpeando el pecho contrario.

-Aahh… L-lukaz… y-ya no puedo…- jadeó en el oído causando que las embestidas fueran más rápidas y certeras tocando ese punto sensible en su interior. Lukaz pudo sentir como el caliente interior de su hermano se contraía abrazando placenteramente su miembro haciendo que un hormigueo en su vientre se acentuara para aliviarse, derramándose en el interior al igual que su hermano entre su abdomen y el suyo, ambos gritando el nombre del otro cuando tocaron el cielo por tanto placer recibido.

Emil se recargó en el hombro tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras era tiernamente abrazado, sintiendo unas suaves caricias sobre sus revueltos cabellos y su espalda.

-Te amo Emil…- Le besó la cabeza sintiendo como el menor se removía un poco entre sus brazos acomodándose mejor, disfrutando de la calidez.

-…T-también te amo Lukaz…- susurró apenado. Lukaz sin salir del interior de Emil, se tumbó en la cama con el albino en brazos, acunándole, no era como que le molestara a ambos seguir así. Vio como el cansancio dominaba al chico pero le besó despertándolo un poco.

-Emil… ¿Me seguirás a dónde sea?-

-…sí… no podría seguir sin ti…- escondió su rostro en el desnudo pecho. Sin muchas ganas, se salió del interior del menor y arropó a ambos con la sábana que terminó en el suelo. Ambos se miraron durante unos largos minutos, viendo su reflejo en los orbes contrarios, y llegaron a la conclusión de que querían estar así por siempre, reflejándose en la mirada del otro.

El primero en caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue Emil, y el rubio solo se mantuvo observando el rostro sereno del que amaba, apartó unos mechones plateados y besó su frente para acurrucarlo en su pecho y segundos después terminó dormido.

.

.

.-

.

.

Un rumor comenzó a escucharse en el poblado sobre los hermanos Bondevick, repentinamente ambos habían desaparecido con sus pertenencias y la casa había sido vendida. Nadie sabía qué había pasado con ellos pues de un día para otro desaparecieron, sin dejar rastro.

Xiang sabía la verdad al igual que Tino, pero ninguno diría nada, había sido una promesa. Solo ellos sabían lo que había sucedido pero no de su paradero. Se comenzaron a especular cosas sobre que estaban metidos en negocios sucios y tuvieron que huir del poblado para no correr riesgos, otros que habían sido asesinados y sus pertenencias pasaron a la custodia de las autoridades. Todo esto estaba muy lejos de la realidad…

.

.

.-

.

.

El albino sonrojado se encontraba sobre su hermano el cual le miraba algo perplejo, no era común que actuara así pero eso no quería decir que le desagradara, así que sonrió ladinamente y le jaló un poco para besarle profundamente.

Estaban felices, ambos enclaustrados en su pequeño mundo donde ningún intruso podía entrar, ambos se encargaron de construir muros gigantes para que nadie los pasara, solo ellos 2 y una nenita de 2 años la cual dormía plácidamente en su habitación decorada con hadas y duendes. Era la mezcla perfecta de ambos, con el cabello largo y plateado como Emil y de ojos de un azul profundo como los de Lukaz.

Habían decidido abandonar el poblado ya que temían que los demás les juzgaran por su relación. Así que se mudaron a un pequeño pueblo alejado de todo, donde nadie les juzgó cuando se enteraron de su relación, al contrario, ya que en ese pueblo había un par de parejas más en la misma situación que ellos.

Trabajaron arduamente y construyeron una cabaña cerca de un bosque donde vivían bien pues estaban juntos. Pero su felicidad fue completa con la inesperada noticia de que un pequeño ser venía en camino 1 año después de haber llegado a ese lugar. Ambos estaban atónitos, no entendían muy bien el cómo había sucedido pues ambos eran hombres, pero una anciana a la que todos apreciaban, que poseía dones místicos, les dijo que esas tierras estaban bendecidas y que sólo les concedía un tesoro invaluable a aquellos que se amaran sin importar cualquier tipo de fronteras.

Tiempo después nació la pequeña Ingelin, que se convirtió en la luz de la pequeña familia.

-¿Ya se durmió?- preguntó el rubio besando el cuello delgado del albino, obteniendo suspiros en su oído y un asentimiento de cabeza.

-La acabo de acostar…- Lukaz tomó su rostro y acarició con delicadeza sus mejillas haciendo que cerrara sus ojos. Y sonrió, ambos sonrieron, sobrepasaron los límites de un amor que dio frutos al final.

Su pequeña Ingelin.

.

.

.

.

-fin-

* * *

DD: sé que el final está super fumado xD pero no sabía como acabarlo!

espero les haya gustado! el lemon lo sentí todo fail u.u no lo puse explícito porque quería algo lindo, basado más en las sensaciones que en el acto en sí, aunque si quieren puro lemon así bien hard y todo explícito me avisan xD

a las que fue dedicado este fic... espero sea lo que estaban esperando u.u yo y mi drama fail xD como vieron solo es la mención de Xiang eehhh? para que no me asesinen xD y no fue nada malo, todo era parte de la posesiva mente de Noru xD

Tomatazos? Lechugazos? bombas molotov? Antrax? xD Reviews? *-* me harían muy feliz saber su opinion!

hasta la próxima!


End file.
